


Whose Baby are You?

by jsua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsua/pseuds/jsua
Summary: seungcheol heard the familiar line for the first time in 5 years.





	Whose Baby are You?

A group of pre-schoolers each holding balloons and snacks passed by Seungcheol as he walked pass the merry-go-round. He would have chosen to take this ride today but the line is longer than a the line at a movie's first night, so he passed. It's his favorite ride in the theme park. He nostalgically watches the kids as they each pick a pony to ride on and as their mothers help them up because they're too small to reach the handle bars; he remembers those days with the members, when they sneak out of the practice room when there are no schedules to have a good time in the amusement park.

"Those were the days...." he thought.

As he walked away from the ride, he noticed a crying boy, probably at the age of three, lost in the middle of the crowd. Seungcheol looked around to see if there's anybody looking for the kid, but no one seemed to notice the lost boy. So he approached the kid cautiously, careful not to frighten him.

"Aigoo, why are you crying? Are you lost?" He kneeled down as he talked to the boy. 

The child just looked at him and continued on crying, even louder than before.

"Ya, yaaaa, don't cry. I'm a good person I won't hurt you." The boy seemed to understand, and he stopped crying immediately.

"Good boy, good boy. Are you lost?... Whose baby are you?"

"Ah...ahh.. appa's baby. Jeonghannie appa's", the kid responded, then as if triggered by his father's name, the child cried again. 

Blood has drained from seungcheol's face. That familiar face. That familiar name he knows oh so well. That name that brought him tears and joy. That name he would never forget.

Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan. 

No it can't be.

It's a different person, he thought. But somewhere deep in his heart, he's silently wishing a familiar face would appear in front of him.

"Jeonghannie? Your father's name is Jeonghan?"

Then upon uttering the name, a familiar voice called out from behind them, "Ya, my son, where have you been? Oh? Are you crying?" The boy ran up into his father's arms and instantly, his tears stopped.

"APPAAAA" 

As if invisible from them, Seungcheol can't help his tears from falling. "Jeonghan?" One name. A thousand feelings. It's been years since he said it aloud. But there wasn't a single day when he never thought of it. Upon waking up, before going to sleep. Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan. A name as angelic as the owner. A name embedded in his mind and in his heart forever.

Jeonghan turned to look at him.

"Seungcheol-ah?",then burst into tears. He couldn't help it, he can't control his feelings that flowed out in form of tears. Happiness, longing, sadness; his tears flow like a river carrying sediments, and those sediments are the memories and feelings he has towards his first love. 

"Appa, don't cryyyy", the son wiped the tears off his father's cheeks. "Oh ahjussi, why are you crying too?"

Seungcheol smiled in response. He can't bear to utter any words right now, he's feeling too overwhelmed. 

He hasn't seen him in five years.

He thought they'll never meet again.

"Appa, do you know him?", asked the child to his father

"Yes son, i knew him. I knew him so well." Jeonghan responded, though he's not looking at the boy but at the man he hasn't seen for so long, at the man he's been longing to see, at the man who he once gave his heart to. 

"I missed you, Jeonghan. Your son looks a lot like you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is really unrefined as this was the first fic i wrote. posted this somewhere else and i moved it here! hope you'll like it :)


End file.
